With the rapid development of Internet technologies, an Internet company needs to use various information push manners for pushing different kinds of information to a target user, and a two-dimensional code manner is an information push manner that develops rapidly in recent years. Two-dimensional code, also referred to as two-dimensional bar code, is a two-dimensional image in which specific geometric patterns are distributed on a plane (in two-dimensional directions) according to certain rules. The two-dimensional code is a key to disseminating information and data on the Internet. A user can locate Internet resources and perform activities such as Internet transaction by using a two-dimensional code. However, images of the two-dimensional code in the prior art are all of a same pattern for the user, which cannot attract more attention from the user, resulting in a relatively low click-through rate and use conversion rate of the two-dimensional code that is pushed on the Internet to the user.